godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympus Sentry
The Olympus Sentries are the basic soldiers of the Gods of Olympus in their great war against the Titans. Zeus controls countless hordes of these foes, and sends them against Kratos in unrelenting waves. They appear as gaunt, skeletal beings, adorned in rusted armor, and armed with standard swords. Olympus Sentries aren't the strongest foes that Kratos encounters, but what they lack in strength, they more than make up for by assaulting Kratos in very large numbers. They can fight even when bisected, crawling along the ground to swipe at their foes. Some enemies, such as Hercules or Centaur Generals, can even direct every Sentry in the area to dogpile Kratos simultaneously, inflicting heavy damage if the Spartan fails to shake them off. Olympus Sentries can be dispatched instantly by one of Kratos' grabs, with some options turning them into impromptu projectiles or battering rams. Olympus Sentries can be summoned using the Claws of Hades, the effect of the summon is that three Olympus Sentries appear around Kratos and slash at the surrounding area with their swords. Olympus Legionnaire The Olympus Legionnaires are a step up from the lesser Olympus Sentries, and battle Kratos as a part of the seemingly endless army of Olympus. They appear similar to Olympus Sentries, except for the fact that they have heavier golden armor and carry an axe as their weapon of choice. These foes attack Kratos by swarming him in packs, and are sometimes accompanied by Sentries. Some of them can even charge power in their axe and release damaging waves of light across the ground at Kratos. Thanks to their improved armor, they're also immune to instant-kill grapples, until weakened. Tactics Kratos can grab an Olympus Sentry and then press a certain button to perform one of the following kills: *'Circle + Square' = Kratos grabs the Sentry by the front of his armor and uses him as a batter ram that can be used against other enemies. After a while, Kratos will throw him in front of him against the other or a wall. Kratos can also batter the Sentry directly into a wall, and there by busting in its head against the wall. *'Circle + Triangle' = Kratos lifts the Sentry in the air and rips him in half with his bare hands. *'Circle + Tap Circle' = Kratos punches it in the neck several times, then proceeds to rip its head off. *'Circle + X' = Kratos throws it, which does damage to it as well as any enemies it may hit. *'Circle (air)' = If Kratos grabs a Sentry in mid-air, he will stab it in the chest, swing it away with the chains, pull him back, and punch it, making it bounce on the ground, and allowing him to grab it again. This tactics can also be done with Legionnaires as they are damaged and a circle appeared above their hand. NOTE: a special instant-kill can be preformed as the sentry or Legionairre is separated from their legs and needs to growl. Circle = Kratos crushes their skull under his foot Trivia *The Olympus Sentries are the only enemies in the game that can wield several different looking weapons, mostly long swords but also Medjay Swords and some even clubs. Gallery Legionnair concept3.jpg Legionnair concept4.jpg Zombie GOW III.jpg god_of_war_iii_conceptart_undamaged armor.jpg god_of_war_iii_conceptart_club Sentry.jpg God-Of-War-3-Screens.jpg 1-Olympus_Sentry.jpg|Olympus Sentry Model 13-Olympus_Legionnaire.jpg|Olympus Legionnaire Model Related Pages *Olympus Fiend *Olympus Archer *Olympus Guardian Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Greek Monsters Category:Underworld